


Спокойного сна

by Matsudaime



Series: Счастливая АУ про Леона и Ди [1]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Fix-It, Happy AU, Hurt and comfort, Leon and D are together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsudaime/pseuds/Matsudaime
Summary: Леон переживает из-за работы.





	Спокойного сна

Леон спал. Он уснул, даже не удосужившись полностью надеть пижаму, настолько устал. Его вечно растрепанные волосы чуть светились от лампы. Спать ему лампа не мешала. Ди лежал рядом, но ему спать не хотелось. Он мог лечь сколь угодно поздно, все равно завтра рано вставать не нужно, в отличие от некоторых.

Придя с работы, Леон долго ругался. Ругал шефа, коллег, подчиненных, просто людей, ругал на чем свет стоит и отчаянно курил. В любое другое время Ди бы потребовал перестать, сигаретный дым он ненавидел. Но знал, что в таком состоянии Леон его не послушает. И еще он не только зол, но и расстроен. Не так, конечно, как в тот вечер, когда погибли его друг детства и коллега, но расстроен, а сигареты его почему-то утешали, каким-то неведомым образом.  
Наругавшись и выпустив пар, он ушел мыться и пропал в ванной на целых полчаса, когда обычно у него на это уходило от силы минут пятнадцать.  
Ди заварил ему умиротворяющий чай. Он, конечно, мог бы просто поговорить, может, советы какие-нибудь дать, а не слушать этот бранный монолог, но он уже знал, когда разговоры не помогут. Выйдя из ванной в одном полотенце и с влажными взъерошенными волосами (приглаживать которые было так же бесполезно, как пытаться сгладить его вспыльчивость), Леон выпил чай, поблагодарил, сказал: «Прости, но сегодня настроение вообще ни к черту» и ушел спать.

И теперь он спал. Заснул, как только лег, только шорты успел надеть. Ди нравилось на него смотреть, пока он спит. Молчит, лежит так тихо и спокойно. Не всегда это кстати, конечно, но сегодня сон Леона никаких планов Ди не нарушал.  
Он беспокойно повернулся во сне, пробормотав какое-то ругательство. Эх, даже спящий он сегодня расстроенный и злой. Ди нашел в шкафчике с маслами то, которое вызывает хорошие сны, и зажег лампу с ним. Правда, оно и его усыпит, но не сразу же.  
Одеяло сползло с плеча, и Ди потянулся его поправить, но заметил шрамы на спине Леона. Не то что бы они стали для него новостью, нет, он много раз их видел, но сейчас задумался. Несмотря на свою неорганизованность, к работе Леон относился ответственно и считал ее важной. Ди знал, почему он решил стать полицейским, знал, что его далеко не всегда устраивала его работа, были и случаи, когда Леон до отчаяния жалел, что не выбрал что-то более мирное, но уходить в отставку явно не собирался. Винил себя за несчастные случаи, за несправедливость, но упорно продолжал работать, как будто он мог что-то изменить.  
Ди осторожно коснулся пальцами нескольких шрамов, легко, почти невесомо. Тело запоминало все попытки своего хозяина как-то улучшить мир. Но, помогая кому-то, он одновременно вредил другим, и такой ход событий изменить было невозможно.  
Самого Ди это не волновало, но, так близко сойдясь с Леоном, он не мог не вовлекаться. Хотя бы из-за своей привязанности. Из-за своей любви. Он подумал, что с другим человеком он бы и не сошелся. Только с этим, который, защищая собаку от группы детей, выкрикнул тогда совершенно искренне: «Бороться со злом и помогать слабым — вот долг каждого полицейского!»  
Леон дышал ровно и уже не ругался во сне, а мирно спал. Ди загасил прикроватную лампу, чувствуя, как и сам он вот-вот уснет — последствия этого ароматного масла, чей запах сейчас витал по всей комнате.  
В комнате стало темно, только из окна падал тусклый ночной свет и ложился на кровать. Ди забрался под одеяло, ложась рядом с Леоном.


End file.
